(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative module. More aarticularly, the present invention is concerned with a unit which can be used to decorate the face of a building or the like. The unit according to the invention has also been found very convenient to be used as a canvas for a painting or the like.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is well known that the field of decoration offers practically unlimited possibilities in terms of the materials used to produce a new effect. On the other hand, it is also known that aluminum and its alloys constitute a material of choice because it is relatively easy to work and does not oxidize rapidly.
In a slightly different line of thought, it was considered that a new decorative module would constitute an excellent support for a picture or a painting or the like, as a replacement for the standard canvas which has been in common use for ages.
The prior art has revealed a few designs based on the above ideas, but none of them can achieve the results which are obtained when utilizing the decorative module according to the present invention. This prior art is the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,322; Ziegler
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,310; Boyd
U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,612; Baver
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,316; Shamoon
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,276; Smith.